Kuro High
by ShiroKuroWriter
Summary: AU, As if high school isnt hard enough ! Add Sebastian Michealis a student know as the " demon" because of his constant bloody fights and Ciel Phantomhive a 17 yr student who looks 12. Can love bloom between these two before they kill each other? YAOI!
1. And so they meet

_**A/N: This isnt chapter 2 its chapter one EDITED! I am currently working on chapter 2. Wanna give a quick thanks to all you have reviewed, a big Thanks to lovelywickedDescet for taking time to review even though your not well ( Hope you feel better). Again Thanks! Now to explain the story : Its an AU , Ciel doesnt have a horrible childhood to make him all dark soo sorry for his OOCness but he`s not gonna give Sebastian a break that easily. Sebastian isn`t a Demon but a high schooler soo sorry about his OOCness. Wanna give you guys a heads up cause am gonna try to use as much as the Kuroshitsuji cast as i can in this story but in ways you wouldn`t even think possible !  
><strong>_

_**Beta ( YAY! I finally got a Kuroshitsuji beta ) : Isabelene **_

_**Thank you Isabelene for taking my awful mistakes and fixing them! Your awesome! **_

**Chapter 1 : And so they meet ...  
><strong>

"Did you guys hear? Apparently the Demon struck again!"

Ciel Phantomhive couldn't help the twitching of his eyebrow as the gasps and squeals of the morning gossip filled up the class. He sighed deeply. Weren't they a bit energetic for the morning?

"How many did the Demon devour this time?"

Ciel stared at the girl who asked the question. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was curious. Recently, a new student arrived at Kuro High. His name was Sebastian Michealis, but to the queens of gossip and everyone at school, he was known as the Demon. Though Ciel had never personally seen the guy, he guessed his name came from his brutality during fights. Those who confronted the Demon seemed to barely survive. Ciel couldn't help the frown that crossed his face. Great, now he was using the horrid nickname. He grabbed his books off the desk and made his way out of the classroom, hoping the library would be less noisy.

"CIEL!"

The shout of his name made him stop and turn. As expected, Elizabeth came running down the hall. Ciel prepared himself for the blond whirlwind as she smiled widely and picked up her pace. Within seconds he was wrapped up in her arms and lifted off the ground in a twirl of laughter.

"Enough Lizzy, I'm getting dizzy."

She stopped and placed him back down.

"Good Morning Ciel, I must tell Auntie Rachael to start force feeding you, you're way too small and skinny! You don't look 17 at all!"

"And good morning to you Lizzy. Must you start off the morning with such remarks about my appearance? Besides, being small has its advantages you know."

Elizabeth giggled and he tilted his head up slightly just to watch her. It wasn't his fault he was so damn small. At age 17, Ciel Phantomhive looked no older then 12. Ciel turned, continuing his journey towards the library. He smiled and nodded as he passed several girls who giggled.

"Don't be that way Ciel,"

He slowed down his pace, just so that she could catch up.

"Ciel, did you hear the rumors? The Demon took out at least a dozen guys alone. You would think with all the damaged he's done that he'd be locked up, but with a strong name like his, no one wants to get involved, not even the cops. It's really scary."

Ciel continued walking, giving only a shrug at her words. He pretended not to care, but really, if the rumors were true, wasn't this one dangerous person?  
>"You actually believe he took out 12 guys alone? What proof is there? These girls have nothing better to do, and they like to exaggerate the truth. I would expect you not to fall victim of such nonsense, Lizzy."<p>

Ciel stopped as one arm wrapped around him holding him tightly, while the other made its way to his cheek to pinch it.

"How many times must I tell you my dear cousins that shotas are supposed to be cute! All the seriousness and that personality just don't compliment your appearance. If you were more like 'Oh no Lizzy, that's awful' or 'A scary demon, oh no,' then you would be cuter."

Ciel couldn't help the blush that invaded his face.

"And how many times must I tell you cousin that I am not a shota!"

Lizzy giggled and patted his head, almost mocking him and proving him wrong, again.

"Its written all over you, you might as well walk down the hall with a bright neon sign above your head, screaming loudly 'Shota', Its a matter of time before some overly protective seme takes my beloved and oh so stubborn uke away."

Elizabeth laughed, pinching his cheek one more time and turned away from the bright red Ciel that stood in front of her.

"See ya Ciel! I have gym."

With that statement, she turned and ran, leaving Ciel with his insults unheard. He couldn't help but feel anger. He turned, and, not noticing the large thing in front of him, crashed into something. He fell forward and landed on top of said object. Ciel blinked. No way! He blinked again making sure he was looking correctly. He could feel his face heat up as he stared into dark crimson eyes, thick long eyelashes, a slender but nearly perfect nose and thin lips which were currently forming a frown. Ciel blinked again. He couldn't help but stare. Then he heard a growl which snapped him back to the situation, and he jumped off.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you."

"Just what I need, some kid crashing into me. Like I needed anymore shit today."

Ciel looked at the guy who spoke.

"I'll have you know you savage, that I am not a kid."

It seemed whatever Ciel had said really ticked him off.

"Savage? Look little boy, I don't have time to play, unless you want me to beat you until you're purple, I suggest you shut up and move"

Ciel stood up, grabbing his books and wiping off whatever dirt had made its way onto his pants.

"You have no idea who I am. So I suggest you don't make your threats so easily."

Ciel seemed just as shocked as the guy that still sat on the floor. He didn't know what caused him to say that, but he was getting tired of being called little. The guy stood and as he made his way over, Ciel had to tilt his head up. The guy easily towered over Ciel. By the looks of it, Ciel made it to his chest. How can one be so tall? Ciel started to notice a few things that made him feel sick : 1) Said savage was glaring down at him 2) His hands were covered in bandages and 3) He had this aura around him that made terrifying, almost…demonic. Ciel throat dried up as he came to a conclusion.

"Demon."

Ciel must have spoken it out loud, because he saw the taller teen smirk and Ciel felt his whole body shake in fear. Ciel watched as the Demon moved towards him, walking around slowly, his eyes scanning over the smaller one. He stopped in front of Ciel after circling him twice.

"How old are you midget?"

"Midget? I am not a midget! Go to hell you oversized savage!"

"Answer the question."  
>"Fuck you."<br>"For someone your size you're really pissing me off."

Ciel took a few step forwards in attempt to continue his way to the library, but was yanked back by the back of his collar and forced to tumble backwards into the Demon.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

Ciel normally wouldn't use such words. But he had to show he wasn't scared, and people like the one he was glaring up at understood this way.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel stood silent for few seconds, how did he know that?

"And you're a fucking genius, now let me go!"

The back of his head was pressed firmly into Sebastian's chest. His face was tilted up at a weird and uncomfortable angle, since said Demon had a finger underneath his chin, making him look up at him.

"I really thought coming here would be no fun, but I guess I was wrong,"

Sebastian smirked one final time as his lips came down firmly on the smaller boy underneath him. 

TO BE CONTINUED...  
>Let me know what you think? Should I continue it or not?<br>Review = 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He pressed his mouth firmly against the smaller boy's lips. His hand moved down from the chin it was holding up to the smooth skin of the throat. He felt him gasp and used this to his advantage to hold him firmly by the throat and push his tongue in. It had to be a sin for one person to taste so sweet. He pulled back quickly to gaze at his small victim. Had he gone too far? Blue eyes filled with anger and a face flush with embarrassment stared right back at him.

"Are you done?"

Sebastian looked at the boy. Was he serious? No crying? No panicking? No fear? Sebastian smirked. Ciel Phantomhive was indeed a refreshing treat. He leaned back down to capture those sweet lips when a fist collided with his face.

"Did you actually think I was just gonna stand there and let you do as you please, you disgusting pervert?"

Sebastian felt his anger boil up quickly. He launched forward planning on grabbing the small boy, but he side stepped quickly and Ciel had managed to place his small leg perfectly in front of him, causing him to fall forward. He felt a small hand tug at his hair. He looked up and again, and a small fist collided with his face. His hand shot up quickly, grabbing his attacker by the neck.

"Phantomhive! Michealis! Stop this immediately!"

Ciel heard the all too familiar voice. He could feel Sebastian's fingers close around his throat.

"Michealis, let him go."

Sebastian didn't drop his hand. What the fuck was up with this school? Didn't they know who he was? "I suggest you mind your own business or it will be your neck next."

The tall man pushed his glasses up and grabbed Sebastian's hand tearing it away from the neck it assaulted. "You do not, let me make myself clear, do not threaten me in my own school. Now follow me to my office...both of you."

Sebastian chuckled "Like hell, you can't tell me what to do; besides, I have business with the smurf over there."

Sebastian smiled as the anger flared up once again into Ciel's eyes. He liked the challenge, and as he wiped the blood off his face he realized that Ciel Phantomhive was a challenge.

"Who are you calling a smurf? I'll punch you again."

Sebastian and Ciel's argument was cut off when they were pulled by the collar of their shirts and made to follow the man with the glasses. Sebastian struggled under the man's grip, damn, what's with the iron hold? They made it to a spacious office where the man with glasses locked the door and took a seat behind the desk. Ciel grabbed a seat. His face was red whether if it was because of the anger he felt or the embarrassment he couldn't tell. Today just wasn't his day.

"Have a seat Michealis; it's going to be a while."

Sebastian took his seat next to Ciel who seemed to sink into the chair. Sebastian couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he notice that Ciel feet didn't reach the floor.

"This isn't a laughing matter Michealis."

"Look fours eyes, I don't even know who you are and you sure as hell don't know who I am, you can't go around telling people what to do. I don't care if you're a teacher here, you had no right to grab me the way you did."

The man with the glasses opened up a black folder that lay across his desk, he seemed to look over the contents of the folder before looking up.

"My name is William T. Spears. I am the principal of this school, you are a student here, my rules are to be met or the consequences are severe. I do believe its Sebastian Michealis, yes? Or do you prefer I call you Demon? Seriously, what's with that terrible nickname, it's utterly disgusting. Demon? More like pathetic. What is it Sebastian? Daddy doesn't give you enough attention, or is mommy ignoring you?"

"Fuck you Spears, go to hell."

"Right after you Demon."

Ciel sat in shock. Was this actually happening? Principal Spears was known for his iron fist when it came to running the school, but how far could he cross the line?

"And you, Phantomhive, fighting? I must say, I knew someone would knock this Demon off his pedestal, but I certainly didn't expect it to be you. I won't call your father, but you will have detention for the rest of the week. I don't want this to happen again, understood, Phantomhive?"

Ciel managed to nod his head.

"Now Phantomhive, Tell me what happened"

Ciel took in a deep breath. "I hit him, sir."

William sighed. "I can see that, why? Was he bullying you?"

Ciel shook his head. "No sir he k-" Ciel froze. What was he supposed to say? That Sebastian, a boy, had kissed him?

"Well Phantomhive?"

Ciel felt the blush shoot across his face. He turned to look at Sebastian, who just sat there with a smile glued to his face. How could he be calm at a time like this?

"Fine if you won't answer, then, Michealis, what did you do?"

The smile on his face grew wider. Ciel could tell he was up to something. "You see, Principal Spears, that's private matters."

"P-Private matters? Listen, I don't have time to play around, if you're bullying the kid, you're in big trouble."

"I fell down"

"Michealis stop lying, I saw the punch and the neck grabbing, did you just pick on him randomly?"

"I fell."

"Michealis."

"It was so embarrassing, I tripped and fell, and Phantomhive here was just helping me up, right Ciel?"

Ciel stared back and forth as they stared at him. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Michealis f-fell."

William groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear you kids get worse as the years go by, just go, get to class. If I even see you two given each other evil stares, I'm going to give you more detention."

Ciel rushed up off his seat and dashed out the door. All he had to do was make it around the corner and he would get away from –

"Phantomhive, you owe me big time."

Ciel stopped and turned. "I owe you nothing idiot."

Sebastian took two steps and was already in front of him, again for the second time of the day he held the small boy's chin in his hand." I don't like being called an idiot."

"Oh why? Does the truth hurt?"

"I've decided that I am gonna make you mine."

Ciel snorted. He was going to remark at that stupid statement when his lips were once again captured by the taller teens. Ciel took a step back trying to get away but Sebastian's arm reached out and pulled the smaller boy against him, making Ciel press against him, deepening the kiss. Ciel pushed against Sebastian, trying to get away. It was harsh and rough and Ciel wanted to punch him again. The bell rang and just as quickly as he approached him Sebastian turned and disappeared in the crowd of students. Ciel reached up wiping the back of his hand across his lips. What the hell did he get himself into?

~ A week later ~

Ciel sighed, between exams and detention; he barely had time to focus. The week had flown by and he counted himself lucky, for it seemed no one had heard about the incident between him and Sebastian. He started packing his bag. His mind couldn't help but wonder at what he had said, but he dismissed it as a bluff and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Ciel, Lets hang out this weekend, Ran-mao and I are going to watch a movie, wanna join? Lizzy can come too, of course."

Ciel blinked several times at his best friend Lau and his girlfriend who seemed permanently attached to his hips with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I pass, you and Ran-mao just end up making out, and it's hard watching a movie when you two are sucking each other face off."

Lau chuckled as he followed behind Ciel exiting the school. "That's mean, I've been your friend since I was as tall as you and this is how you treat me?"

"Again with the short jokes? Honestly, I don't understand why it's so funny."

"So we will see you at the movies tomorrow at 5, okay?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please Ciel, Join us" Ciel stopped, as it was Ran-mao who pleaded, and he looked at the couple.

"You know using her like that is cheating"

~ Next day at the movies ~

Ciel stood in front of the movie theater. Since it was a bit chilly, he decided on a pair of faded jeans and a dark blue hoodie. He stared at his reflection on the window and frowned. He couldn't help but remember when Sebastian had called him a smurf.

"Hey short stuff! Waited long?"

He puffed up his cheeks as Lau made the stupid short remark. "Long enough."

Lau patted his head "For being such a good little boy I will treat you to ice cream ok?"

Ciel slapped his hand away "Go to hell Lau."

"My, My Ciel, I didn't think little kids were allowed out after dark."

At the sound of his voice, Ciel turned around but didn't say anything. Sebastian stood in front of him wearing a black sweater that Ciel noticed clung too tightly to him and a pair of jeans. As simple as the outfit was, it left Ciel speechless.

"Friend of yours Ciel?" Ciel heard the question but again was too stun to reply. He couldn't be here! Standing in front of him as if that bastard didn't do anything. Ciel watched as Lau reached a hand out.

"Excuse little boy blue he has a short temper, I'm Lau, Ciel's best friend and this beautiful creature here is my girlfriend, Ran-mao."

Ciel watched in horror as Sebastian grabbed Lau's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Lau, I am Sebastian Michealis."

"Sebastian Michealis? Hey aren't you -"

"Leaving!" Before Ciel realized what he was doing, he grabbed Sebastian arm and dragged him away from Lau and away from the theater. Slowing down his pace he turned to face Sebastian.

"You don't not talk to my friends and pretend to be all nice, besides what were you doing there? Are you following me?"

Sebastian frowned. "Actually I can speak to whoever I please little one and I was going to watch a movie before I was kidnapped by you."

"I didn't kidnap you."

"You took me by force with you, in my book that's kidnapping."

Ciel looked down at his feet. "Sorry, I just didn't know what you were up to and I don't want you involving my friends just because you have issues with me."

"I don't have an issue with you. I just find you untamed"

"U-untamed? Whatever, this is stupid, I'm leaving, enjoy your movie."

Ciel started walking home, He already felt like the third wheel with Lau and Ran-mao the least he could do was let the couple be. Ciel was too lost in his thought that he failed to notice Sebastian right behind him.

"So where are we going?"

Ciel snapped his head at Sebastian direction "We aren't going anywhere."

"How about we go and eat?"

"Are you stupid? I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. "C'mon, I will treat."

"Let go."

"I bet you like dessert after you eat, so maybe we should go somewhere with lots of dessert."

"Are you listening? Let me go!"

"But kids tend to be picky eaters so just not any dessert would do now would it, so Ciel what's your favorite dessert?"

"Don't call me a kid!" Sebastian only smiled, waiting for an answer.

"...I like chocolate cake with strawberries, but they have to be real strawberries, I don't like that fake stuff."

"Chocolate and strawberry? Are you sure your 17? "

"Kiss my ass."

"I rather kiss something else."

"Pervert!"

"So you're gonna let me treat you?"

Ciel sighed " Yeah, sure, whatever."

Sebastian chuckled "Great then, it's a date"

" Yeah a date now let me go! ... Wait what?"

TO BE CONTINUED ... 


	3. Love is a battle field? Seriously !

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is now edited!Big THANKS! To my new beta Rabidfangirl666 and big thanks to you guys for Reviewing my story. It means alot to know you guys like 4 is being written as we speak (seriously) lol. I hope to have it up by this weekend. **_

Chapter 3 : **Love is a battle field? Seriously ! **

Ciel pulled his hand away, trying to free himself from Sebastian. The more he thought about it, the more it made him sick. He must be having a bad dream or something. Maybe he had done something bad and was paying for it now! Ciel tightly squeezed his eyes closed, trying hard to erase everything around him. Slowly, he felt the grip on his hand loosen. Ah, its just a bad dream, bad dream, bad dream. He slowly opened his eyes. Nope, Sebastian was still there, looking down at him with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Why are you making those weird faces? You look constipated."

Ciel blushed in anger, " C-constipated ? Go to hell Michealis! If anything, I'm trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare!"

Sebastian cocked his head slightly to the side and his smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"I can assure you my dear Phantomhive, you are not dreaming. This is certainly reality."

Ciel looked around, they were in the park. The wind was blowing softly, and he could hear birds in the distance. So this was a vivid dream? So what! But why would he be dreaming about Sebastian?

"Oh, and exactly how do you know that for a fact? After all, you seem to have all the answers."

"Well Phantomhive, for starters, we wouldn't be here, you wouldn't be wearing that , and you would be asking those questions."

Ciel clenched his fists. What the hell! What kind of an answer was that? Does he think he knows everything!

"Oh really? Then tell me, Michealis, exactly where would we be? What would I be wearing? And please enlighten me on which questions I would indeed be asking!"

Sebastian sighed. Maybe forcing a date upon him wasn't the best approach, but come on! How stubborn can one person be? He could hear Ciel rant on, each word that came out of that pretty little mouth laced with sarcasm. Sebastian couldn't decide which was more pathetic. The fact that he, the 'demon', had been defeated by someone half his size, or the fact that the 'demon' was now lusting over the very same person that had beat him. In the week that followed after their fight (if you could even call it that), Ciel Phantomhive was all that he could think about. The way he tasted, the way he felt, the way his eyes lit up when he was clearly upset, and that voice of his! It was strong and commanding, yet sweet and innocent at the same time. How was that possible? He leaned forward over placing his lips just inches away from Ciel's ear. He couldn't have him now, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun.

"We would be in my bedroom of course, you would be wearing nothing but that cute blush that spreads so quickly across your face, and the only question that you would be asking is ' can you go deeper?'."

Ciel was at lost for words. That pervert! How dare he! He moved his head slightly so that he could face the taller teen, but froze when he noticed his face was too close to Sebastian's . Had he really heard him correctly? Ciel let his head fall back down. This wasn't happening. His fists were shaking furiously and his heart was pounding quickly. He felt blood rush up to his face. Maybe if he stayed silent, the demon would just forget him.

"Nothing to say Phantomhive? Or is the truth too much for you to handle?"

Ciel hand moved quickly, slapping Sebastian across the face. The sound of hand meeting face echoed across the park. Ciel was sure that even the birds high up in the trees heard it. Ciel waited for the look of Sebastian's face. He was bound to get the same response. So he braced himself for a hit that surprisingly didn't come. Sebastian placed his hand gently on the smaller teen's cheek. Ciel could have sworn when Sebastian looked at him the temperature dropped a few degrees. Ciel shook slightly, but this time it was due to the fear he felt as he looked into the taller teens crimson eyes.

"I overreacted! I'm- "

"Fuck off, Phantomhive."

"What?"

"I said, Fuck off. I don't have time for babysitting. Consider yourself lucky I'm holding back, so I suggest you run."

"I can take you, you bastard!"

"You really think so? A half pint like you challenging me? The 'demon'? You're full of shit, I don't have time for this!"

For the first time since he had met Sebastian, Ciel felt bad. He watched Sebastian walk away, wanting to call out to him, not he didn't understand why. Even if he called out, would he turn? Did this mean he actually felt something for the demonic giant?

"So much for a first date..."

"What was that, Ciel ?"

Ciel blinked a few times. Lizzy? He looked around at his surrounding. He sat in front of a large table, with Lizzy across from him and several open books scattered between them. Again? He had spaced out again, thinking about what happened on saturday again. He sighed deeply. It was Wednesday, and it had been 4 days since he seen Sebastian. Man this was really bugging him.

"You know Ciel, you're not the only one affected. You hurt Sebastian, too. Seriously, I have one class with the guy and all he does is sigh. He hasn't answered a single question all week! Its obvious his mind is somewhere else. I even heard his fights have become worse. He sent a guy to the hospital on Tuesday. And whose fault is that? Yours! Why? Because you won't give him any love! Who would have thought that you would be the one to destroy him... Poor guy!"

Ciel stared at Lizzy, "How exactly is his fighting behavior my fault? He's called 'the demon' for a reason!"

Lizzy smiled, "It's obvious he knew that if he hit you back that day, things would be worst, He's the perfect seme! He's even protecting you from himself! And how do you repay him? You slap him! Sometimes, dear cousin, I think you're just plain stupid. "

"Lizzy, you're letting your fantasies mix with reality! The truth of the matter is, we can't stand each other!"

"Really? Then why did you hesitate to kiss him at the park? You obviously wanted too!"

"How did you know I wanted to kiss him?"

"You just told me!"

"Lizzy!"

"Oh come on, I bet I can help you fix this! Besides, you like him."

"I don't like him, and I don`t want to fix it!"

_I don't, right?_ Ciel looked at his hands as he placed them on top of this notebook. He didn't want to fix it. But for some reason, Ciel didn't believe his own words.

"Lizzy I can't like him!"

"Give me one good reason why you can't!"

"He-he's too damn tall, and he's always fighting and he's TALL!"

Lizzy smiled, "Ciel, you're just looking for excuses. So what if he's tall? Its more of a challenge, cause if you wanna kiss him your gonna have to reach up. Ahhhh! It's sooo beautiful! The tall dark seme, and the shota uke! Its a match made in yaoi heaven!"

"You're perverted and disturbing... I might just have to tell your mother about that yaoi collection you keep hidden! It's all gone to your head!"

"CIEL! Stop being a bully! Besides, the best way to fix this is simple. You go up to him, grab him by the shirt, using your dominate inner uke of course , kiss him, and demand a real first date. He's gonna be so shocked that he'll say yes to anything!"

Ciel covered his eyes with one hand and use the other to rub his temple. He must be going crazy, because her words were giving him...hope?

"Trust me Ciel! Aww! I gotta run! I'm having lunch with a bunch of girls from class, my resources tell me Sebastian has lunch alone on the roof. Its the perfect place to talk and you better mister! Besides what's the worst that can happen? He says yes and devours you on the roof?"

"Lizzy, you pervert!"

"Oh, one more thing, Ciel! This is utterly important"

Ciel looked at her. Her expression turned serious.

"What, Lizzy?"

"Make sure you use tongue."

"T-tongue?"

"Hehe, you should see the look on your face!"

"Go to hell, Lizzy!"

Lizzy laughed loudly, "Sure, cousin! Besides, I bet there's lots of hot yaoi down there , I'll make sure to save you and your beloved seme a seat." She stuck out her tongue and dashed away.

Sebastian sat on the floor of the roof, sighing deeply. This week was dragging by slowly, and he hadn't slept properly since Saturday. It wasn't bad enough that he felt guilty for pushing Ciel away, but it was enough that every thought lead back to him. Even his sleep was plagued by that intoxicating boy. Sebastian's dreams were all too pleasant and left him aching for the real thing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall, feeling the sun hit his face. Sebastian felt a ping of annoyance when he heard the door open. Seriously, who was invading his personal time? He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see anyone there anyone but a blushing Ciel.

"Umm we, we need to talk Sebastian."

"I have nothing to say to you, Phantomhive."

"Fine! Then you listen, 'cause I have something I wanna say I-"

"Isn't time for time for your nap? Growing boys need all the sleep they can get, or else they won't grow properly ...if you even still have a chance to grow..."

Sebastian watched the small teen carefully. He saw the light flicker in his eyes. Ah yes, Ciel was getting upset. This was too easy. _After he leaves_, the 'demon' thought, _I will make sure to lock that damn door. Why is he still standing there mumbling to himself?_

"I can't believe Lizzy was right. You won't listen, so I have no choice but to make you listen!"

Sebastian watched as Ciel took the last few steps until the boy was in front of him. He watched silently as the small hands grabbed him by the collar, reached up, and pressed his lips firmly against the utterly surprised teen's. Sebastian parted his lips slightly, as Ciel managed to sit on his lap. Sebastian hands ached to reach up and touch him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt Ciel's hands tremble slightly as they grasped his collar tightly. Ciel pulled back and stared at Sebastian, searching for something which he obviously didn't find because a frown was placed on his blushing face.

"Damn it!"

"Ciel, what are you-"

"Shut up!"

With that final command, he once again pressed his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian nearly moaned when he felt Ciel's small tongue glide across his lips. The 'demon's' hands shot up. One of his hands pressed firmly against Ciel`s back while the other lost itself in the smaller one's hair. Ciel's lips parted as a slight moan escaped from them. Sebastian took full advantage of that, and slipped his tongue in, only to be met with Ciel's. In a battle for dominance, Sebastian's tongue won, but Ciel didn't seem to mind, as his hands left the collar and wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck. They parted moments later due to the lack of oxygen. Both struggled to catch their breathes and looked at each other in awe. Sebastian stared at the boy on top of him. Ciel, face was as red as tomatoes, his mouth slightly parted with a bit of saliva running down his chin. Sebastian's thumb moved slowly across Ciel's lips.

"I can't believe the things I have to do to get your attention! You truly are a demon, you know that?"

" My attention?"

"Yes, I came here to speak with you."

"Speak to me about what?"

"I've decided on two things."

" Oh?"

"First, I want a proper date, because Saturday doesn't count!"

Ciel smiled as he heard Sebastian chuckle underneath him.

"You want a proper date?"

"Yes, I think I deserve that much from you."

"And if I refuse?"

"It's not an option, refusal is out of the question."

"Oh? And the second thing?"

"I've decided that I'm gonna make you mine."

Ciel threw his head back in laughter as Sebastian eyes widen open and a blush crossed his face.

"And so the Great Demon blushes! How cute!"

Sebastian felt the heat cross his face once again. Leave it to Phantomhive to make him blush...twice !

TO BE CONTINUED ...

_**A/N : what did you guys think? moving too fast? not fast enough? I know you wanted a date scene but when i wrote it this came out. Am sorta debating between two possible ideas for the date but if there`s a 'date scene' you guys might like to see let me know i might be able to mix it in there ^_^**_


	4. First date & Kisses

**A/N : This chapter is long overdue i know that and am super sorry! This Chapter was hell to write. Between writers block and everything else in life i had a hard time writing this "date" scene. But i pulled through and hopefully you guys like it. **

**Warning : For Kissing ( i know a few of you want a real yaoi scene between Ciel and Sebby but i dont want to rush it just yet ) and this chapter isn`t beta sooo sorry for the mistakes. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! Am soo glad my story was well liked and its almost 60 reviews with only 3 chapters ( well 4 chapters now if ya count this one) Thank you everyone ! **

** ~~~~O~~~~**

Ciel sat straddling Sebastian. It seemed like they were trapped in their own world as their lips once again mashed against each other. Ciel rose slightly from Sebastian lap and towered over him angling his face slightly deepen the kiss. _**This shouldn't feel this good. **_The same thought crossed both teens mind as Sebastian parted his lips and felt Ciel's small slick appendage slide in and explore his mouth. The 'Demon' hands found their way underneath Ciel's shirt and slowly rubbed his stomach as his large hands started sliding upwards to his -

The loud bell echoed across building indicating that lunch was over. Ciel peeled himself away from Sebastian face and was met with a pair of bloody red eyes. He froze as he final took in the postion they were in but didnt dare move.

" C-classes are about to start again"

Ciel felt nervous as Sebastian just watched him. He tried moving but Sebastian hands held his hips tightly. Ciel pushed softly against Sebastian's chest trying to put some distance between them, but Sebastian tugged roughly and Ciel went forward , Sebastian caught his lips between his in a heated kiss. Ciel knew this was bad. Classes were gonna start any minute he had to part away now, but honestly he couldnt bring himself to do it or rather he didn't want to. Who knew he would enjoy the 'demons' kiss so much? Sebastian broke the kiss as quickly as he started it and Ciel showed his dissaproval by placing a pout on his swollen lips.

" Don't look at me that way you tease"

The words that left Sebastian lips sounded rougher then Ciel had remembered. So he was'nt the only one affected by kiss?

" Tease? Your the one that pulled me in and then ended it so quickly "

Sebastian smiled.

" Does that mean you want more?"

" Please don't think it was that good"

Sebastian chuckled as he let his hands fall away from the small hips he was holding on to. He had expected Ciel to jump off immediately but was surprised when the boy just sat there on top of him. He bit his bottom lip and stared at his hands which were rested against Sebastian chest.

"Sebastian, are we still on for our date today?"

" Yes we are , backing off?"

" That would be stupid ! I asked for it didn't I? why would i back off?"

Sebastian lifted Ciel off his lap and moved his postion so that he was kneeling in front of the boy. He staightened Ciel's shirt and looked up to see him blushing. _**Damn he's actually too cute.**_ He sighed.

" Classes are gonna start in a few its best if you go now or else your not gonna make it on time"

Ciel nodded slowly and placed his hand on Sebastian cheek while placing a kiss on his forehead.

" Thanks , I will see you later on then"

And with that Ciel Phantomhive ran off heading to class leaving a beet red Sebastian who let out a loud groan.

" Damn Phantomhive and his cuteness"

~~~~O~~~~

Ciel grabbed his bag and left the classroom. He could'nt help the frown that formed on his face. During the last 3 classes all he thought about was Sebastian. He could feel the small blush creep on his face. He actually enjoyed kissing the idiot but he wasn't gonna tell him that, not that it wasn't obvious._** Damn!**_

" CIIIEELLL"

Lizzy wrapped her arms around Ciel as they walked out of the building.

" How did lunch go Ciel, did you speak with Sebastian?"

As Lizzy spoke his name his heart started racing. _**He wasn't even here and my body reacts this way. **_He placed his hand over his chest willing his heart to calm down. They had'nt even had a proper date yet and things were already like this?

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!"

" What?"

Lizzy stared at him removing her arms away from him and looking at him with smirk.

" My dear cousin it seems things went quite well, I bet you got more then just a date with your beloved Seme"

The way she said 'More' indicated she knew what they had be doing.

" I got the date Lizzy"

" Did you give him some already Ciel ? Was the uke too much for the 'demon' to resist?"

Ciel stopped walking and stared at her mouth opened and as big as they could go. She laughed loudly tears brimming the edge of her closed eyes.

" I - We did'nt do anything, you pervert"

Lizzy wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked at him.

" You don't have to lie Ciel , Your practically walking on clouds its soo obvious the 'demon' devoured my little uke on the roof ... that remind me of the scene between -"

" Lizzy! This isn't a scene from one of your mangas! We seriously didn't do anything besides kiss!"

She smirked again. Ciel replayed the conversation they just had.

" Damn you Lizzy"

She smiled and looped her arm around his.

" Is he a good kisser?"

Ciel looked ahead avoiding to meet her eyes. As the blush claimed his face again.

" Y-yeah"

Lizzy tightened her grip on his arm and squealed.

" Lizzy i need your help , I have no idea what to wear for the date"

~~~~O~~~~

Ciel ran down the street avoiding the groups of people as he dodged them left and right. _**Great! Sebastian now probably thinks i won't show up. Damn Lizzy and her outfits! Its been an hour he probably already went back home.**_

Ciel made it to the entrance of Fantom Amusement Park. He looked around but didn't see any signs of Sebastian. _**Of course he left, its been an hour, only an idiot would wait that long. I'll explain it tomorrow to him. If he even speaks to me again hmm i could always force him to listen to me again . . . . NO WAY! **_

Ciel Stared in disbelief at the taller teen who stood before him waving the tickets in the air.

" Nice of you to show up Phantomhive"

Ciel looked at Sebastian and felt he couldn't breathe for a second as he took in his appearance. He wored dark jeans that hung low and oh so very tightly to his hips. The black shirt he wored was opened on the top and bottom revealing his chest and a small peek at his stomach. Ciel swallowed back the gasp that threaten to escape his throat. He stood there tall and almost godly with a frown across his face.

" S-Sebastian am -"

His long arm darted up silencing Ciel.

" Save it Phantomhive, I just wanted to give you the tickets it would be a waste of money"

He shoved the tickets in Ciel's hand and turned walking away.

" Wait! Your leaving?"

Ciel watched as he stopped mid-step and cocked his head to the side.

" I don't like being played with , especially not by some little kid"

Ciel took the steps that separated them and grabbed the back of Sebastian shirt.

" I'm sorry i asked Lizzy for help to choose an outfit it took longer then i wanted it to but -" He looked up at Sebastian face eyes determine " I was not playing with you".

Sebastian kept his face composed but fought the urge to bend over scoop up the the boy that stood holding tightly to his shirt and kiss him senseless.

" You could have call Phantomhive" _**Damn it, I was actually worried !**_

Ciel tilted his head to the side.

" I don't have your number Sebastian"

Sebastian turned around to face him and took a look at his outfit. _**Blue really is his color.**_ Ciel wored navy blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt with a vest that snuggled tightly across his chest the same color as the jeans. _**I guess am gonna have to give Lizzy my thanks ... wait whose Lizzy?**_

" Lizzy? its the second time you mention her"

Ciel nodded. He was glad Sebastian had stood.

"She's my cousin , you actually have a class with her. I call her Lizzy but her name is Elizabeth"

" She`s your cousin? hmm i guess that explains all the weird looks she been giving me" Sebastian placed a hand under his chin recalling the classes.

Ciel watched quitely. He had to move now or else their first date won't even begin. He looked up just as Sebastian moved his gaze to his and smiled.

" Soo you ready to go in?"

~~~~O~~~~

Sebastian placed a fake pout on his face as Ciel laughed at his fail attempt to the game.

" I can't believe you did'nt get not even one in, You suck Sebastian"

" The game was fixed, game like those usually are, it a way to make you keep playing them"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

" All you had to do was toss a small ball into the bowl , ANY bowl there was atleast a hundred of them"

" Well excuse me for having a bad aim not all of us can get 12 perfect shots in a row"

Ciel laughed and tucked the stuffed blue rabbit under his arm. He knew that Sebastian had let him win the game. _**Seriously he wasn't even looking when he tossed them . . . . but its kinda cute.**_ As they made their way towards the section with the rides Ciel noticed a few things. There were lots of couples and it was easy to tell who the couples were because they were holding hands or placing kisses on each other cheeks. Ciel watched a particular girl who stood head down a deep blush on her face as she watched the boy who stood next to her hands. Ciel was confused by the scene but it made his heart beat a little fast. The boy blushed then extended his hand to her which she gladly accepted. Ciel could'nt help but look at Sebastian's hand. _**If he offers his hand should i grab it? . . . . i mean it is a date right? Are we even allowed to hold hands on a first date?**_

" Ciel where would you like to head first?"

Sebastian did'nt miss the fact that he jumped slightly.

" Y-you can pick this time"

Sebastian eyes trailed slowly toward the direction that Ciel was staring at and when he looked back at Ciel he saw the blush that consumed his face as he watched his hand. Sebastian smiled and grabbed Ciel's free hand and tugged him along the crowded path to their next destination. Ciel gripped Sebastian hand and matched his pace as they continued to walk, both wearing a smile.

~~~~O~~~~

" Am not getting on that - that thing"

" And why not?"

" Its a death box in mid-air , its not safe at all"

Sebastian chuckled.

" Its not a death box its a ferris wheel and i bet the view from the top would be amazing"

Ciel shook his head.

" Are you mad ? do you see how high that thing goes? i don't want any part of it!"

" Excuse me you two are holding up the line if the kid doesn't want to go then its best not to force him" the amusement park worker sounded annoyed and Sebastian gave him a glare that made him regret his last words. Sebastian leaned low enough to whisper into Ciel ear.

" Trust me i won't let you fall , if you get scared just hold on to me"

Ciel felt a shiver run down his back.

" Fine, but if i die i swear am coming back to hunt you Michaelis"

They stepped up to the platform and took seats on the green metal seats that oddly resembled benches. Ciel gulped when the worker brought down the metal bar that secured them in their seat. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the seat tug back and his back presses tightly to the back panel as his hands grip the bar in front of him.

" Ciel your afraid of height?"

" N-no don't be silly i just don't like my feet being off the ground"

He tried laughing it off but it didn't work.

" You don't have to worry, i won't let anything bad happen to you"

Sebastian swung his arm over Ciel shoulders and pressed closely next to the smaller teen. Without hestiation Ciel buried his face into Sebastian chest and gripped his shirt like if it was a life line. Ciel felt himself relaxed as Sebastian scent surrounded him almost making him forget where he was. There was another tug and Ciel realized they had stopped. Embrassed by his display of weakness he let go of Sebastian quickly and looked around. He felt his stomach drop and his vision blurred.

" We-we've stopped, why? whats wrong?"

" They are letting other people in "

" We are so high!"

Sebastian noticed he went pale. _**Shit! Heights really are a trouble for him. smooth move sebastian scare the kid half way to death. you can kiss another date goodbye.**_

" Ciel don't look down, Look - just look at me "

Ciel head snapped to the side and Sebastian felt his throat tighten. Ciel blues eyes were wide open and his bottom lip tremble slightly forming a frown.

" I - I am not scared! i just-"

Ciel was cut off as Sebastian leaned over and kissed him. Sebastian large hands cupped his face and blocked Ciel into their own little world. Sebastian had meant for the kiss to be a distraction but when Ciel moaned softly he couldn't help it that he slipped his tongue in to have a taste. He tasted sweet and sugary and Sebastian realized it had been from the cotton candy he had before. Their seats gave a tug and it snapped Sebastian back. He parted slowly and caught a glimps of Ciel licking his lips tasting the after effect.

Ciel sighed in relief as he saw the worker waiting patiently for them to get close enough so that he could undo the bar.

" So little man did you enjoy the view? its not bad after its over"

Ciel didn't get to reply. Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him with such a force Ciel was sure he would have fallen. Sebastian walked quickly as his head darted around looking for something. Ciel felt utterly confused and when Sebastian seemed to have found what he was looking for it left him feeling dumb. _**A photobooth? He went crazy looking for a photobooth?**_

Sebastian pushed Ciel in the booth and pulled the thick curtain closed. Ciel was gonna question him when he got pinned to the side and Sebastian leg slipped between his lifting him up. Confusion was clearly written on his face. Sebastian leaned his head down to Ciel ear. His teeth nibbled softly on the silky earlobe then a rough voice whispered into his ear.

" When it becomes too much stop me"

" Wha- what are you talking -"

Sebastian put force into the kiss making Ciel knees feel weak and he let out a slightly whimper at the harshness. He pushed his lips with enough force to cause the 'demon' to groan softly. Sebastian hands made their way under Ciel shirt his finger pressed hungrily into the soft skin underneth him. Ciel felt himself be consumed by a sweet heat that left him moaning into the mouth that was currently devouring his tongue. He shook from a mixture of both fear and this sinful pleasure he felt. Sebastian pulled back as he felt the trembles beneth him. His heart pounded hard against his chest as he stared at the boy under him panting , mouth slightly opened and a face painted in hues of red. He smirked softly and pulled away.

" Phantomhive what are you doing to me?"

~~~~O~~~~

The walk back to Ciel's house was a quite and nerve wrecking one for both teens. Sebastian feared he may had pushed Ciel too far or maybe too much and Ciel was afraid to speak because all he kept hearing was the moans between him and Sebastian. They reached the front of his house and Ciel turned to face Sebastian. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and managed a smile.

" Tha-"

" Am sorry i forced myself on to you that way"

Ciel looked at Sebastian but his head was down and Ciel couldn't look at his face.

" Do you regret it?"

Sebastian shook his head softly.

" No i don't"

" Good cause i don't either hmm if you weren't so tall this would have worked out fine"

Sebastian looked up as Ciel walked over to him placing his hands on Sebastian arms and raising quickly to his tippy toes. He looked up at Sebastian with a blush on his cheeks.

" You gotta bend over a bit for i can give you a goodnight kiss"

Sebastian dipped his head low enough for Ciel to kiss him it was sweet and warm. Both were too lost in the kiss they failed to realize the door had opened and 2 figures stepped out. It wasn't until A deep voice spoke that the boys parted with jump and Ciel thought he was gonna die.

" What's going on Ciel?"

" Dad ? Mom? I -I - I ..."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	5. Parents? Boyfriend? and fighting? oh my

**Parents?Boyfriend? and fighting? oh my! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Thank you guys soo much for all the review and support it means alot to me !_**

**_Warning : Ok so i realized i haven`t explained Sebastian past ( i fail) but towards the end you get a fight scene , a enemy?( maybe) and Sebastian gets hurt. ohh right this chapter is not beta sooo sorry if there`s mistakes ( WHICH AM SURE THERE ARE)_**

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive stood between his parents and Sebastian. <em><strong>This isn`t happening ! <strong>_His hands shook and his mouth stood slightly open.

" Ciel what`s going on?"

He looked at his father whose focus seem to fall on Sebastian.

" I-I-I what are you guys doing home? Weren`t you suppose to be out for the evening?"

Vincent Phantomhive crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Ciel.

" And that automatically gives you the rights to bring _**people **_over?"

Ciel couldn`t help but frown as he said 'people'. _**Seriously saying it that way makes it seem like i tried sneaking him in or something.**_ Ciel rolled his eyes.

" I wasn`t bringing anyone over we were just saying goodbye"

Vincent arched an eyebrow perfectly up.

" oh? it looked like something more then a goodbye was going on"

" DAAAD!"

" Vincent dont tease him , he`s embrassed as it is"

Ciel placed a hand over his face and groaned. _**This is not happening ... **_Racheal intervene for a moment but Vincent spoke again.

" So is he someone special Ciel? ... Do you have a name?"

Vincent Phantomhive looked at Ciel then at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded slowly then spoke up.

" My name is Sebastian Michaelis , Pleasure to meet you sir."

" Aren`t you a bit old to be dating a high school student?"

Vincent stared at Sebastian who stood silently with a confuse look on his face.

" Dad! That`s rude , besides Sebastian is a senior at Kuro high "

It got quite all of a sudden when it finally sunk in Vincent , Racheal ,and Sebastian looked at each other then at Ciel. Racheal giggled which sent Vincent into a fit of laughter, which in return caused Sebastian to laugh.

" He`s ... just ... so ... small "

" Oh Vince dear you owe Sebastian an apologie "

Ciel face turned red from anger. _**Their laughing at my height?**_

_**"**_ You guys are soo mean! so what if am small ? Its not my fault ! "

Ciel puffed up his cheeks and raised his head. He turned to stare at Sebastian who had covered his mouth in attempt to hide his smile. The laughter settled down and Racheal smiled grabbing her husbands arm.

" Well its late and am sure Sebastian needs to get home so we will leave you two alone to say goodbye"

Racheal tugged Vincent arm. He streched out his free hand at Sebastian who gladly accepted and shook it.

" Am sorry we had to meet like this , I promise we aren`t this crazy"

"Yes they are "

" Maybe we can all have dinner sometime and meet properly , Cause this doesn`t count "

Ciel looked at his dad surprised and Racheal smiled.

" Thats a great idea right Ciel?"

Ciel blushed deeply.

" O-only if S-sebastian wants to , you guys probably scared him enough"

" I would love to , and thanks"

Vincent was about to say something else when Racheal pulled him in. A 'good night' was heard as the door clicked shut. Ciel looked at Sebastian then down at his feet. Sebastian looked at his watch and sighed loudly which caused Ciel to look at him.

" Your mom was right it`s getting late and we have classes tomorrow"

Ciel nodded and walked behind Sebastian as they made their way down and out of Ciel`s front yard.

" I will walk with you to the corner - "

Sebastian turned around suddenly and Ciel stopped.

" You never answered your father`s question"

Ciel couldn`t help the confusion he felt. He looked at Sebastian and furrowed his brows to show he didn`t know what he was talking about.

" What question ?"

Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

" Am I someone special to you Ciel?"

Ciel didn`t miss the fact that Sebastian practically purred his name. He felt the wave of heat across his cheeks and the way his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He tried looking away from Sebastian but couldn`t. Sebastian stared silently waiting for a response. Ciel opened his mouth to speak but the words never came out. He shut his mouth and swallowed the sudden dryness that appeared.

" Wha- I - Special - You - What?"

Sebastian hand rose slightly and he let the back of his fingers run smoothly across Ciel`s flushed cheek. It felt warm. He turned his hand to cup the small cheek in his large hand and couldn`t help the smile that found its way to his face as Ciel eyes closed and leaned his face closer to the large hand. Sebastian moved his thumb slowly over Ciel`s bottom lip and couldn`t help the thoughts that came to his mind as he watched the small lips part.

" Now Ciel you need to form a sentence that i can understand"

Ciel opened his eyes slowly. He bit his bottom lip as Sebastian hand moved back to his cheek then slowly down his throat.

" I can`t "

Sebastian dropped his hand.

" You can`t?"

Ciel looked at him and fought the nervousness that shook his body.

" It`s ... difficult to explain it "

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

" It`s not that difficult Ciel "

Ciel frowned as he noticed the tone Sebastian was using on him. It was the same tone he had when he walked away from their first date and the same tone he used in front of the Amusement park. He was upset.

" No? Then why don`t _**you **_answer the _**question **_Sebastian? Am i Someone special to you?"

"Of course you are"

" See its not easy ... to ... answer ... What?"

The blush he tried to so keep away came back with a vengence.

" I said that your someone special after all you have to be in order to be the 'demons' boyfriend don`t you agree?"

Sebastian smirked as Ciel stood quite and utterly shocked. Ciel hands shook and he could have sworn if his heart raced any faster he would die from a heart attack.

" B-boyfriend?"

" Isn`t that we are? After all you was that one that said you would make me yours unless ..."

Sebastian bend on one knee in front of Ciel and looked up into the big blue eyes the seem more blue in contrast to the red that invaded its holder cheeks.

" Unless you want me to call you master? "

Ciel felt dizzy. Sebastian`s voice, the fact he called him his boyfriend and now the feel of the hands traveling up his thigh and snake around his waist was affecting him in a way he didn`t understand.

" Don`t joke around sebastian this isn`t funny"

Sebastian let a small growl escape his throat and tighten his hold on Ciel causing him to tumble slightly. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian shoulders.

" I can assure you , my little master, that am not joking"

Ciel blinked and felt Sebastian breath on his face. He was so close Ciel reacted quickly and leaned in to kiss him.

~~~O~~~

" That last examine was horrible"

Lizzy sighed loudly.

" You always say that Elizabeth "

Ciel rubbed his temple slowly. He didn`t know what was bothering him more. The fact that he hadn`t seen Sebastian for the last 3 days or the fact the Lizzy was right and the test drained every bit of energy from him.

" Well its true! "

" Well look at it this way its friday which means the weekend"

Lizzy smiled then frowned.

" Yes but i have afterschool practice today and saturday that`s no weekend of fun"

Ciel nodded and smileds at lizzy.

" We can meet up with Lau and Ran-mao on sunday and do something"

The smile appeared on lizzy face once again. They said their goodbyes and Ciel headed home. He walked down the street he knew Sebastian took even if it made his journey back home a little longer he just wanted to see him. He thought everything was fine and he had to admit that whenever Sebastian called him his boyfriend in front of lizzy or Lau it warmed him up. Even the small whisper of master was tolerable, but Sebastian stopped meeting him in the mornings and avoided him at school.

~~~O~~~

" You bastard! your gonna pay for that!"

Ciel stopped at the scream. A fight? He turned back and walked down the alley. He took a deep breathe it was a stupid move but what if someone was in danger? He peered over the corner. _**Just one look and thats it. **_Ciel shook in fear as he saw Sebastian. _**What the hell Sebastian? **_

Sebastian clutched his fist. He already took down 3 of the idiots what more did they want? He turned his head to look at the rest of the group that stood surrounding him there were 7 more and all ready to pound at any given moment. He should have stood at school and walked Ciel home. He frowned. No , bringing Ciel into this world, his world, would be stupid and they could hurt him. Once he was done with them he would make sure to make it up to his little master. He let out a chuckle. A few of the guys looked at him weird.

" Man , he`s crazy lets go! This wasn`t a good idea"

The one that had spoken ran across to retreat the guys on the ground.

" Don`t touch them! "

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the voice.

" What kind of leader are you? You are weak !You can`t even stand and fight your own battle"

Sebastian smirked as a pair of golden eyes stared coldly at him.

" Fuck you 'demon' your the one that`s gone soft! You left us!"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder. The golden eye talker tightened his jaw.

" You think you can just move on and forget us? You belong with us! You always will , you think that some brat you just meet is gonna erase everything you`ve done! "

" Don`t speak about him as if you knew him"

The golden eye teen moved closer circling Sebastian. Sebastian was so wrapped up at the mention of Ciel that he failed to realized a few members of the group had bats in their hand and were now closing in on him.

" My my Sebastian your losing your touch! That little lover of yours is a serious distraction"

He snapped his fingers. In an instant Sebastian was grabbed. He struggled ripping away from one of the guys that held him. He felt something hard hit him on his back and fell to his knees. His hair was pulled up as a fist grabbed it tightly and made him stand. Sebastian looked at the golden eyes before him and growled at the smirk on his face.

" Fuck you ... Claude"

Sebastian pulled back his right hand and landed the fist right in Claude`s nose. He smiled as he stumbled to his feet and Claude hand shot up to his nose.

" OWW that hurts, Grab him!"

This time Sebastian was held back with a bat pressed firmly against his throat. He tried taking in a deep breath but couldn`t. He could slowly feel the throbbing pain on his side from first fight and the scraps on his fist were heating up, he tried making a fist but couldn`t. He saw a small of blur of blue dance across him. Trying to keep his eyes open he elbowed the guy holding the bat against him. He welcomed and cursed the rush of air as it pushed it self into his lungs burning him. The bat laid in front of him he reached for it but a small hand grabbed it instead and stood before him. Blue eyes stared at him. Concerned, anger, fear? Sebastian could make out each emotion as he focused on the eyes.

" Ciel ?"

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Soo yeah i made the parents meeting a bit short but i plan on making them have a proper meeting/dinner thing and You will see Sebastian past in the next chapter as well as Ciel coming to his rescue? yup so please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you guys think! **_


	6. Sebastians Savior

**A/N: Sooo i wrote this chapter several times over and it always came out dark. So after many debats with my writing i decided this. Hopefully it doesnt disappoint. ohh one more thing there`s a bit of a dream sequence which jumps a bit back and forth to different times in Sebby life but hopefully doesnt confuse you guys and remember its just a dream. **

**WARNING : Ciel and Sebastian are super OOC i mean they already are as it is but with Sebbys past sneaking up on him ( and being human) and Ciel being his savior i think they had to be. Not beta`d soo all mistakes are mine ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian`s Savior <strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared in horror as Ciel stood over him. Sebastian blinked. <em>Was he dreaming? <em>Ciel smirked and held an out stretched hand to him. Sebastian lifted his hand to place it in Ciel`s but as soon as he saw his hands he placed them back on the ground. He forced himself to stand without looking at Ciel who frowned at him. He calmed his breathing and his eyes fell on Claude who at the moment was against the wall shaking. Sebastian looked around him. The group was spread out looking at them with fear clearly written in their faces.

" What happened?"

He heard a sigh escape Ciel. That drew his attention back to the small boy who dropped the bat on the floor and walked toward Claude. He smiled softly.

" You`re the leader right?"

Ciel stood there looking up at Claude who seemed to try to sink in the wall behind him. He nodded slowly.

" I don`t know what`s going on but i think if its a fight your looking for go somewhere else. Sebastian is a student of Kuro High which automacially puts him under the " Queens dogs" protection. Unless you and your _**friends **_want to be ripped apart one by one i suggest you don`t mess with Sebastian."

Ciel tapped his foot slowly. He looked at Claude then at the group that surrounded them.

" I really hope this doesn`t happen again."

Ciel turned and frowned when he looked at Sebastian.

" You got hit pretty hard. Are you alright?"

Sebastian placed a hand on back of his head. He felt the bump there and the pain. _So its not a dream? _Ciel straigthen himself up and was going to brush his hand over his shirt then stopped and dropped the hand to his side. Sebastian noticed for the first time the dirt and blood that caked his hand.

" Your really here?"

Ciel smiled and nodded while placing his clean hand on his hips.

" Were you expecting someone else? You need to get that checked out we can head back to the school and have the nurse look at it "

Sebastian was gonna protest , Tell him he was fine he didn`t need to worry he didn`t need to be part of this but all he managed was a nod and a smirk.

" To think i got saved by a smurf"

Ciel blushed and lifted up his head. He started walking out of the alley slowly matching his pace with Sebastian. They ignored the eyes that looked at them.

" You should talk ! What kind of 'demon' gets jumped by a bunch of idiots?"

Sebastian kept walking. Not answering and focusing on the small boy.

~~~O~~~

Sebastian felt useless , no weak. By the time they reached the school all of the afterschool clubs were ending which caused them to have a bit of an audience. Sebastian felt the eyes and heard the whispers as Ciel held his right arm over his small shoulder. He let out a growl sending a few students running the other way. It was one thing to be saved by Ciel but having to lean on him for something as simple as walking was bringing back feelings Sebastian had thought were buried long ago. They stopped their movement and Ciel looked at Sebastian. Concern clearly written on his face. He heard Ciel mumble a quick "sorry" and then Ciel focus his attention on the remaining students.

" If you don`t have anything else to do but stand around and mind your business I suggest you all volunteer your time to cleaning duties"

Sebastian noticed how cold his voice sounded , surely they would laugh it off. But surprisely the remaining students scatter and Ciel tugged his arm pulling him to their destination.

Once they were inside the office Ciel gave the nurse a nod which she acknowledge with a smile and a pat to his head. He smiled up at her and left with out a word.

She didn`t ask what happened just where was he was hurting .No weird looks of why there was so much blood on him. No pressing questions about the actual event just small talk to keep him entertained. She grabbed his hand delicately and Sebastian pulled back quickly. She looked at him almost worried and Sebastian wondered briefly if thats the same look a mother would give her child.

" Now don`t be a baby its only going to sting a little, i have to clean it"

Sebastian shook his head slowly.

" I don`t need you to help am fine, Am leaving"

Sebastian stood but was stopped by a pair of arms on his shoulders.

" Look normally i wouldn`t keep you here if you don`t want to be but Ciel brought you here which means its important. You know even 'demons' need a bit of care so unless you want me to tell him you refused his help then i suggest you sit back down"

Sebastian stared at her carefully. _Seriously what`s wrong with the people in this school? Don`t they know who i am? _

Sebastian sat with a loud sigh and gave her his hand. She finished quickly and told sebastian to rest. Sebastian closed his eyes. He wasn't planning to sleep, just close his eyes for a little bit, but sleep consumed him quickly.

~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~

***Sebastian's Dream***

**The kick came swiftly and 12 year old Sebastian didn't have enough time to brace for the impact. The scream that rip from his throat left him feeling raw. The tears ran quickly down his cheeks causing a slight sting on the spot where he had been slapped. A rough tug to the hair made him look up. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly afraid of seeing. He felt his tears pushing out his closed eyelids. **

**" Stop crying! Show no weakness! No mercy! Fight!" **

**Sebastian shook his head. **

**" No?" **

**Another slap to his face. A knee to the stomach cause him to scream out again in pain. Sebastian eyes opened looking at his attacker. Crimson red eyes meet his. **

**" D-dad p-please I - " **

**He heard a dark chuckle escape his father`s lip. At that moment Sebastian Michaelis swore he would never be like his father.**

**O~O~O~O**

**Sebastian felt , no he knew what he was doing was wrong but it felt good. He pulled his arm back and waited until his latest opponent stared up at him. He stared into dark eyes. The body underneth his shook with fear. He couldn`t help the smirk that came to his face. **

**" 'd-demon' p-please i didn`t - " **

**Sebastian felt his arm go limp. He could hear his father voice taunting him. His own voice pleding for help. He got up and left. Not looking back at the fear streaken boy or at the other eyes looking at him. **

**O~O~O~O**

**The hand grip his neck tightly. The same hand that held him when he fell off his bike for the first time , the hand that he held tightly when he was scared. He stared and summoned his last strength to say something , anything!**

**" H-h-help - " **

**" Help? Whose going to help you? Noone! " **

**Before he closed his eyes he saw a blur of blue and he was on the ground gasping for air. He looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. Eyes that looked nothing like his or his father. A hand grabbed his and he looked at his savior. **

**" Even a 'demon' needs to be rescued " **

**~~~O~~~**

Sebastian sat up startled gasping for air. He could feel the tears threating to fall but they didn`t. It took a few minutes before his breathing was normal. After he calmed down he noticed that Ciel had his arms wrapped around him. He moved his arm and placed his hand on top of Ciel`s head.

" Sebastian you idiot! "

Sebastian looked down at him and smiled.

" Is that anyway to talk to someone injured?"

Ciel let go and frowned as he looked at Sebastian.

" Your really stupid! I told you if you wanted to talk about your father or your nightmares that you could and yet you didn`t! Is that what`s been bothering you?"

Sebastian shook his head.

" Its nothing Ciel but i must say its quite cute seeing you so worked up over me - "

He stopped when he felt Ciel`s finger brush something away from his cheek.

" Stupid demon your crying and yet you still can`t see your hurting"

Sebastian was going to response when Ciel placed a kiss on his cheek. Ciel held Sebastian face in his hands and turned his face to the side , ignoring the blush the came to his face, he slowly placed his tongue against Sebastian cheek and licked the tears that fell. He repeated the process to the other cheek and pulled away letting his hands slowly graze down the neck until his hands were placed on Sebastian`s shoulder.

" Ciel I - "

Ciel lips pressed firmly against his swallowing any and all words that were going to be said. Sebastian hands came up instantly burying themselves into Ciel`s hair pulling him closer. Ciel whimpered slightly at the force of the kiss. He opened his mouth as he felt Sebastian tongue glide across his bottom lip. Sebastian moved a hand to Ciel`s back adding support as he lean more into the smaller boy invading his mouth greedily with his tongue. Their bodies pressed firmly , hands tangled , and lips melting against each. They felt the heat surround them and the lack of oxygen was becoming to much but neither wanted to pull away. Ciel hands gripped firmly on Sebastian`s shoulder.

They parted a blush firmly placed on both of their cheeks. Ciel smiled wrapping his arms around Sebastian`s neck. Sebastian smirked.

" Hmm it seems you can`t keep away from me"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ok so i know there`s a lot of unanswered question like whats the " Queens dogs" protection and all i will explain it all in the next chapter and the story will resume its usual way soo sorry for making it a bit dark i just couldn`t write it any other way . Anyone else thinks its time i gave Ciel and Sebastian a proper yaoi moment ? Let me know what you guys think ! **


	7. The Queen's Guard Dog Protection

**A/N: So I'm back sorry for the delay but I had some shit to deal with it. Kuro High will be continued! I will try to start the other ones as well but am going to focus on KuroHigh for the time being. It's a bit tough getting back in KuroHigh mode lol. **

**SO this chapter is sort of a filler there's a bit of a yaoi scene to start you off and then the queen's guard dog protection is explained ….sort of **

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Queen's Guard Dog Protection<span> **

* * *

><p>"S-Sebastian!"<p>

"Don't be so loud Ciel"

Ciel bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering. He closed his eyes as he felt Sebastian lips move down his neck. _**He can't be serious! We're still inside the nurse's office. **_Ciel placed his small hands against Sebastian's chest and pushed him back.

"Seb-Sebastian we can't"

Sebastian smirked as he took in Ciel's appearance. Lips swollen and parted as he tried catching his breath. Sebastian brushed the back of his hand across Ciel's cheeks.

"Can't what?"

The blush on Ciel's cheeks darkens and Sebastian leaned down and kissed each cheek before removing himself. He loved the look that crossed his face.

"Who would have guessed that you were such a pervert Ciel? Like I would do something like that in such a place"

He smirked as anger flickered across Ciel's eyes and the smaller boy sat up.

"I'm the pervert? You're the one who jumped me"

"You weren't complaining"

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but Sebastian pulled him towards him and kissed him again. Ciel tremble slightly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. The position had him stretched out weirdly so he swung his legs over Sebastian's waist. Too many things were crossing Ciel's mind. They parted for air. Ciel kept his hands buried deeply in Sebastian's dark air and he shivered as Sebastian hands rubbed his back slowly. He leaned his forehead against Sebastian shoulder feeling a bit tired and overly excited.

"Sebastian we have to stop"

Sebastian placed his lips against his ear and nibbles the earlobe.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Ciel looked up at him. Sebastian cheeks were flushed and his eyes were so dark they almost looked black. He leaned into Sebastian chest and placed small kisses up the slender neck. He smiled softly when he heard a gasp from Sebastian. His hips jerked slightly forward and rub up against something hard. The friction nearly drove him crazy and he repeated the action. Sebastian gripped his waist tightly causing him to stop.

"You're such a tease Ciel, why continue if you wanted to end it?"

Ciel stared at him lost for words. Sebastian was trembling underneath him and his voice was rough. Sebastian seemed to search for something in Ciel's face. He smirked pulled the small waist against him and thrust forward. Ciel gripped Sebastian's shoulder tightly and closed his eyes.

"Ahh seb-Sebastian don't"

Sebastian bit down into Ciel's neck. The pain caused Ciel to jerk forward. He could feel their hardness rub against each but the clothes were in the way. The wonderful friction was back but it wasn't enough.

"Sebastian more!"

He was vaguely aware of how Sebastian managed to unzip his pants but he felt the cool hand wrap around him and he nearly screamed if it wasn't for the fact the Sebastian tongue had invaded his mouth. Ciel knew that anyone could walk in on them. But at the moment he didn't care.

"Sebastian …ah, what about oh, you?"

"Don't worry I'm fine"

Sebastian in fact wasn't fine. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment. It took every ounce of his control not to lay Ciel down and pound deeply into him. The noises coming out of the pretty little mouth was pushing that control over the edge and then Ciel did the unexpected. Sebastian nearly came when he felt a small soft hand begin to pump him.

"Ciel…"

Ciel could clearly see the confusion on Sebastian face. He wanted to tell him that he knew what he was feeling. He wanted Sebastian to feel the same way he felt. But he couldn't speak. His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure they could hear it outside. The only noises that came out were moans that Ciel knew later on would leave him blushing. He wanted so much more but right now this was enough. He moved his hand fast loving how Sebastian practically growled. He felt an incredibly heat warm up his body. His skin tingled and his lips were forceful against Sebastian. _**Just a little more!**_

The buildup was becoming too much for either one to handle. Ciel couldn't tell anymore whose's hand was doing what and he could feel it was close.

"Sebastian I'm …"

Sebastian held him closer. Ciel could feel an intense tremble take over his body and he buried his face into Sebastian chest letting out a deep moan. He could see stars behind his eyes and never had he felt something so strong that it moved him to tears. It took him several moments to catch his breath and look up at Sebastian. Sebastian notices the tears and wiped them away.

"Did I hurt you?"

Ciel shook his head. He smiled at Sebastian when he raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"It's nothing …. I just …. It was good"

Sebastian laughed and Ciel frowned.

"Just good? I mean you was making a lot of noises and begging for more"

Ciel turned his head trying to hide the blush that appeared on his face.

"I was not"

Sebastian and Ciel cleaned up and looked at each other before Ciel stood up straighten his clothes and told Sebastian to rest.

"I have to go and talk to Principal Spears about what happened to you"

"I'm going with you"

"No, you need rest"

"You expect me to stay here after what just happened in here I don't think I can"

Ciel notice Sebastian blush and nodded. His heart beat sped up faster and there was something he wanted to tell Sebastian but words couldn't form. He nodded and they made their way to the office.

~~~O~~~

Principal Spears pushed up his glasses once more as Phantomhive retold the story. He looked at Sebastian with a frown set on his face.

"Another fight? Didn't we discuss this already Michaelis? Fighting can get you expelled especially if it's against a group like that"

"I understand that four eyes but –"

Ciel noticed the twitch on Principal Spears left eye and cut off Sebastian.

"I can testify that Sebastian didn't start the fight I was there"

Spears looked at Ciel then back at Sebastian.

"I see, so the rumors are true the bad demon as been conquered by a Phantomhive"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders like if it was nothing and leaned back into his chair. Ciel on the other hand frowned.

"Rumors sir?"

Spears nodded and looked over a few papers on his desk before looking back at Ciel.

"Rumors Phantomhive, about your umm relationship with Michaelis"

Ciel rubbed his temple. _**Honestly it wasn't anyone business about our relationship!**_ He smiled when he realized how Spears had phrased it.

"It doesn't bother you Sir? After all we live in time were gender doesn't matter"

Spears straightened up and cough as he tried to hide a blush.

"About the Queen's Guard dog Protection? Why?"

Ciel looked at him and nearly laughed at the change of subject.

"I needed something to push them back with, I know it hasn't been used in years but –"

"What is that? It's like the third time you use it. By the look on Claude face it's pretty serious"

Ciel nodded in agreement.

"Kuro High use to be an academy where the elites could send their kids without fear of them being in danger. It was founded by two families who at the time were know as the 'Queens dogs' "

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"The 'Queens Dogs' why?"

Ciel smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well rumors has it that the families were sent on missions that the Queen herself felt were too dangerous to be made publicly know. So she entrusted two families to take care of the dirty work"

"And the Protection?"

"The Protection was sort of an oath to the families of the students that attended , that stated that while the students were in the academy they would be protected by the 'Queens dogs' "

Sebastian smirked.

"That actually worked?"

Ciel crossed his arms.

"It did, these 'Dogs' had been trained since an early age in combat and weaponry. They were raised to be the greatest protectors."

Principal Spears cleared his throat and drew the boy's attention back to him.

"The question now is whether or not the 'Queens dogs' are actually up for this"

Sebastian laughed loudly.

"They still exist?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and nodded towards the Principal.

"Of course they will"

"So who are they? Who were the two families?"

Ciel stood up and looked at Sebastian.

"The two families were The Middlefords and The Phantomhives"

Sebastian eyes widen.

"Then the means that …."

Ciel placed a hand over his chest and gave Sebastian a bow.

"I, Ciel Vincent Phantomhive and Elizabeth Cordelia Ethel Middelford are the 'Queens Dogs' "

Ciel laughed as Sebastian sat there mouth open with a stupid look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of the yaoi scene? I know I'm a big tease. Did I confuse ya with the "protection" explanation? Leave a review letting me know what you think and if you have any questions or need some more explanation feel free to PM I always answer back.<strong>


End file.
